Sins of the Father
by ZRAWW
Summary: Jimmy becomes entangled in a web of dark secrets and lies from his birth. How well will he adjust to his new claim to life?


Jimmy sat his textbook down on the bedside table of the clean, white room he was occupying at the moment. He glanced at the double beds in front of him, a brown haired woman and a brown haired man lie completely still. Faint sounds of monitors beeping were the only sounds that could be heard. The smell of cleaning supplies were overwhelming and burned the boy genius' nose with every breath.

He took the back of his hand and brushed the hair falling down on the woman's forehead. He took a deep breath before sighing and hanging his head. The book he sat down before reappeared in his hand as he continued to read it, the name of the book brandished on the front "A Sudden Illness Explained."

A small knock came at the door as the genius turned his head. A doctor with usual garments of a white coat and scrubs slowly made his way in, reading over a medical chart in his hand.

" Mr. Neutron how are you today" he asked without glancing up from the paper stacked clipboard. Jimmy sat his book back down and rubbed his bloodshot eyes once over.

"Any word on their conditions doc" Jimmy asked without looking away from the two comatose bodies. He could hear the doctor sigh before sitting in the chair next to him. He removed his stethoscope and leaned forward.

"I….I can't give you any helpful answers. We've flew in any specialist that we thought could shed any light on the situation…and they've all come up with no answers" the doc answered with absolute remorse in his tone. Jimmy just lightly nodded his head without an answer.

"We can't explain the situation any more than we've stated before…they both have vital signs that are on par with a healthy adult. It's just as if they should be up and function correctly, but their minds are shutdown. No response to any form of therapy or physical pain. At this point Mr. Neutron…I think we should clear up any loose matters pertaining to their estates. I know you are on the verge of becoming 18 years old. I think it would be a good idea to get in touch with their attorney and get thing settled." Jimmy didn't answer, he only blankly stared at the two occupants of the bed.

"I'll leave you to that on those words. I'm sorry Jimmy…." The doc almost whispered before standing up and making his way towards the door. Jimmy continued his staring before collapsing his head onto the side of the hospital bed. "I'm sorry mom…dad…I'm supposed to be a genius but I can't even help you now."

Another tap came at the door. Jimmy rose his head up before almost yelling "I get it doc, I'll go see their attorney! Can you just leave me be for now!?" But the answer he received was not from his parents doctor.

"How are you today Jimmy?" was the answer he heard from a slightly deeper and more commanding voice than he was used to. He turned his head slightly to see a dark, slicked back haired man donned in an expensive black suit. He scrambled up to make sure he was not imagining the person who was glancing at his parents. "M-m-mayor Vortex" he managed to babble out. The Mayor elegantly moved next to him and claimed the seat the doctor had occupied previously. Jimmy slowly sat down without taking his eyes off the Mayor.

"I talked to the medical staff….I'm sorry about everything Jimmy" he spoke up smoothly. Jimmy answered the same as he did earlier, with a small head nod. It became quiet between the two, but Jimmy felt oddly at ease for the first time in months since his parents went into the hospital. Mayor Vortex removed his suit jacket and rolled his white undershirt sleeves up to his elbows.

"Jimmy, do your parents have an attorney? A will? Anything that gives you power of attorney for their sake?" the Mayor asked while sternly looking at him. Jimmy hesitated before shrugging his shoulders. "I never asked…they never mentioned anything to me. It all happened so fast. I've had my head in so many medical books trying to find an answer that I haven't even gave it a thought. I thought it was just something they would get over after a few days…Now I don't think they will ever-" but he stopped himself. If he started thinking down that road, all hope in the situation would be lost. The Mayor nodded his head before opening his briefcase and handing Jimmy a signed document of both his parents.

"This document gives you power of attorney for both your parents in the event that they delve into the situation that they happen to be in. They entrusted this to me before you were born and told me to show you at the right time."

Jimmy gripped the paper in his hand reading it over and over again. Why did the Mayor have this? Not even the Mayor, but Maxwell Vortex? Why would his parents entrust such a powerful piece of paper to Maxwell Vortex?

"Um…Mr. Vortex why…Why do you have this? Why did they give you this 17 years ago? And why so specific?" he managed to rattle out while his brain tried to comprehend everything that just happened in a short span of time. The Mayors face contorted to something of a thinking face. He postured his right foot sideways on his left knee and let out a sigh.

"Jimmy…did your parents ever talk about religion with you?" he finally let out, catching Jimmy off guard. "Religion? I mean, my mom started going to regular Sunday services when I was 15. But as you know Mayor…I'm not a man of religion. I've been embroiled in science as far back as I can remember, there is no room for things I can't give factual evidence on. With respect to you…if God was real, why did he let this unsolvable sickness fall on my parents?" with those words he rose to his feet, he could feel a pounding in his head and his body was getting hot.

"They NEVER did anything wrong! They were perfect parents and never caused any problems! And SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY MY MOTHER STILL WORSHIPPED EVERY SUNDAY! HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE!? EXPLAIN THAT TO ME!" he screamed at while bashing his fists on to the bedside table. He realized how angry he was being, but he didn't care at this point. Mayor Vortex didn't react at all how a normal human would to this outburst he was having. The Mayor just nodded his head, not in a way that you would to calm somehow down, but more in an understanding way. The Mayor motioned for him to sit down. Jimmy sank to the chair and rubbed his face.

"Jimmy I can sympathize with you. I understand you are a man of science and your disbelief in God, or any religious belief for that matter. But humor me for a moment please?" Mayor Vortex asked calmly. Normally, Jimmy would never even fathom the thought of a religious conversation. But normally the Mayor of Retroville wouldn't walk in with documents from before he was even birthed. Jimmy nodded his head ready to continue the conversation.

"Regarding if you are familiar or not, a woman named Mary miraculously became pregnant. This was puzzling to her as she was of no sexual experience and a virgin. This was the conception of who is Gods son, Jesus" he explained, while staring deeply at Judy Neutron. Jimmy scrunched his eyebrows, trying to understand where Maxwell Vortex was going with this story. "Yes Mr. Vortex, I've heard this story before once upon a time" he tried saying without rolling his eyes.

"Well Jimmy…how do I put this…" the Mayor trailed off while lacing his fingers in front of his chest. Jimmy was getting annoyed. What was the point of this story and why did it look like Maxwell was idolizing his mother with his look?

"Jimmy…You were also conceived in a similar fashion. Your mother was not that far off from being a virgin, but there were complications. She and Hugh attempted for years to conceive a child and always came up hopeless. So…she tried another route." As the Mayor explained all of this, his face was full of truth. Jimmy on the other hand, was half in shock and half in comical disbelief. Was the Mayor sick? Was he insane? Jimmy held out his hands for Maxwell to stop his explanation.

"Wait, wait", Jimmy said trying to hold back laughter, "Are you seriously in this room trying to tell me I had some type of Mary virgin birth by God? Mayor, are you okay? I think I need to call the doctor in" his voice had changed from laughing to hysteria by the end of the sentence. He rose from his chair and started to make his way to the door but Maxwell grabbed his forearm and forced him back down. His face had a serious tone to it, and it wasn't changing. Jimmy tried to relax, he was scared to what extent this man had descended into religious madness.

"Everything I'm telling you Jimmy is 100% factual…Except for your presumption of a, what did you call it? A 'Mary virgin birth by God'? That part is where you've come up wrong." He let go of his grasp on Jimmys arm and returned to a relax posture. Before another word could be uttered, his parents doctor entered the room. Jimmy went into fight or flight mode and began to scream "Doc he's gone insane!" as he jumped from the chair towards him. The air in the room became cold and the doc was frozen in his stance. Jimmy began to violently shake him but to no avail. He went a warm hand on his should before being twisted around to face Maxwell. He was frozen from fear and didn't know what to do other than not move.

"Jimmy, you are the son of Lucifer. Your mother was so desperate for a child that she made a pact with Lucifer. And that night…you were made whole. She never told your father, she never told anyone except me."

Jimmy was still frozen, he could hear his heart beating in his ears and his adrenaline was pumping, coursing through is veins. But all he could do was stand in shock and awe.

"If you don't believe me, look at this doctor. Everything inside the hospital right now is standing still in time. I did this, only you and I are able to freely move. I'm telling you the truth Jimmy, I made a promise I would take care of you"

Jimmy couldn't breathe now, he was panicking. His adrenaline was slowing down and his lungs felt like they were being crushed. His body became unfrozen and he collapsed to the floor before scrambling on his hands and feet to the closest corner. No, religion wasn't realm God wasn't, and no way Lucifer himself was real. The Mayor kneeled down and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Jimmy, do you believe me?" he asked, still sporting the serious face he held the entire conversation. Jimmy began shaking his head mumbling "No, no, no." Maxwell shook his head before standing up. "Look at me Jimmy." Jimmy slowly raised his head, still shaking with disbelief and fear. Maxwell sighed before offering his hand. Jimmy meekly grasped it before being pulled to his feet.

"I'm going to do something that I know in my head I shouldn't do. But I was instructed to make you believe everything I said before I took my leave today. Jimmy I'm going to offer you an offer. In exchange for your belief in what I am and will be explaining to you, I'll let you talk to your parents briefly. Will that buy your assurance?"

Nothing was making logical sense right now. Talk to his parents? They were in a comatose? What could he do to let his parents be able to speak? He finally mustered up enough strength to speak to whatever this man was standing before him.

"F…Fine. If you let me speak to them, I'll believe every word you say." Maxwell nodded his head before walking over next to the hospital beds. "I will have to assure you though, if I do this, it's going to speed up the amount of time they have left to live. But I assure you with my word, they will have paradise after they depart from the human world."

Nothing in that sentence made its way to the boy geniuses ears. He only wanted to speak to his parents one time, and if that meant putting hope into a man who just dropped a bombshell on his whole existence, he would. He nodded his head again, accepting the Mayors words.

The Mayor put both of his hands on Hugh and Judy's foreheads and closed his eyes. The air around them changed from the cold temperature originally to a more warm degree. Jimmy waited, watching every move that was happening. Everything in his head was screaming "Bullshit" but his hopes were to high right now to be trumped by logic. That's when it happened.

Both Judy and Hugh's eyes fluttered open and they both raised their upper bodies. Jimmy's breathing became rapid again, and he couldn't speak. Judy turned to her son and gave that warm smile he yearned to see for months now. His father returned and equally warm smile and put his arm around Judys back. "Hey Jimbo."

Jimmy couldn't hold back the stinging tears that were forming in his eyes. He let out a held back cry and fell into his parents lap. They both put their hands on his back and began rubbing soothingly. His tears stained the hospital blankets and his cries echoed in the time frozen halls of the hospital. Judy turned her attention to Maxwell.

"So I guess you finally told him, huh?" she asked sweetly. Maxwell smiled ran his hand through his hair. "Just doing what I was told Judy. But I need you to tell him everything. I did what I could but he's a little hard headed." She remained smiling before stroking the boys head.

"Jimmy, its all true. Every word that Maxwell has told you is true. I know I don't have a lot of time left so listen carefully." The boy responded by gripping his mothers leg lightly. "I couldn't give birth naturally, it wasn't possible. I tried every avenue I could think of and it just didn't pan out. Somewhere along the way…I tried praying. I prayed every night to God and I never got an answer. Then one night…Maxwell showed up at our doorstep. He told me he got our message. I had no idea what he meant. We sat down and he explained everything to us…Maxwell is Lucifers right hand. He told us he could give us a child if we accepted the terms. Those terms were…acceptable. I would wake up pregnant the following day just as a normal pregnancy would occur. But…." His mother started to trail off, so he rose his head up to meet her gaze. Hugh gripped her hand tightly and picked up where she left off.

"The deal was we would attain a son. But that meant we would lose you at the age of 18. That was unacceptable, we weren't going to bring a child into this world if that meant losing him quickly. So…We negotiated" he ended the last words with an arm swing, indicating the sickness that befell them. Jimmy blinked trying to comprehend the scenario. "We got you for 18 years, but that meant we were due for the after life after that time span. So we took on this sickness and we are going to die at the time you turn 18. But, we told Maxwell if you wouldn't understand or agree to what was going on, to give us time to explain in exchange for less time on earth."

It clicked in Jimmys head. His parents gave up their time on Earth to ensure he would live his out fully. They gave up their existence for him, everything they had, so he could be born. His tears and cries were now silenced. He had to know answers now.

"So why did you start practicing religion then? Were you not bound to Lucifers word or something? Like the movies?" he finally asked after a moment of silence. Maxwell felt the corners of his mouth tug into a smile. Judy stroked the boys face lovingly.

"There are some truths to things you see about religion in pop culture Jimmy. But a lot of it is twisted into lies. Maxwell never told me how he knew about my prayers, but I had a feeling that God may have been involved. Lucifer gave me you, and I'm more than grateful for that. But I feel somewhere in all the craziness that led to you…God had a hand in it. All I could do was go into that Church every Sunday and give my thanks. Maxwell never interfered and I thought that was answer enough." Maxwell just shrugged and never gave an answer. Jimmy hugged his parents tightly before scrunching his eyebrows.

"So…What happens now? Where do you go when you…Pass away?" he asked curious and desperate for answers, his eyes pleading for a response. Maxwell gripped his shoulder warmly before giving a sign to Judy that he would take this one. "You come with me Jimmy. I was told to take you into my home and take over as your guardian. Judy and Hugh are going to Hell" he explained calmly. Jimmys eyes became bewildered and he whipped around to stare at Maxwell. He held a hand up stopping him before he began. "Again, pop culture has twisted the way people think now. Hell is…a paradise for some people who serve Lucifer greatly. They will be rewarded for their service to us." Jimmy looked to his parents who were both smiling. He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded his head. "So do I get to meet…Lucifer?" he asked curiously. Maxwell shook his head.

"It's complicated. But in due time, you will. For now, we have a long road ahead of us and your parents have a limited time period here. We'll finish up things when we head back home."

Jimmy turned to his parents, both still radiating smiles at their child. He smiled back and collapsed onto them again. After two years of the state they had been in, he all but almost lost hope in ever seeing their eyes or smiles again. Countless specialists, numerous textbooks, and he could never figure out what was physically wrong with them. He pulled his head up to gaze at them again.

"So…You are okay with this right? You're okay with dying, you're okay with me living with Mr. Vortex, and okay with me being…" he couldn't find the words to describe what exactly he was. A demon? No, what's the correct term for a half-devil half-human? Maxwell cleared his throat.

"You are special case Jimmy. Usually, in the human world, you are referred to as a 'Cambion.' But you are different, you are a direct descendant of Lucifer himself. So that gives you…In a sense, more power than your usual full- and half-blooded demon. This also comes with the prestige of being the son of the literal King of Hell himself. As I stated earlier, we'll talk more about this later." Jimmy nodded at the explanation and picked up on his questions with his parents.

"So you're okay with me being the son of Lucifer?" Judy and Hugh's smiles never faltered though. "Jimmy…James…We know what we signed up for when we made this deal. We just want you to live a full life, and do what you think is right. We trust Maxwell to guide you from now on, and we instilled our virtue in you since you were born. Whatever you become, never lose who you are" Judy remarked as Hugh hugged her shoulders. "Jimbo, we'll never stop being proud of you. You're kind, intelligent, and above you care about other people. Throw anything you think negative about demonkind out of your head and go into this situation with an open mind. You can visit us any time in Hell once everything has been completed. So this isn't goodbye from us. Just do as you are instructed from Maxwell and we'll see you again soon. It's time for us to go" Huey stated before holding Judy's hand with his.

Jimmy didn't want to cry now. He was happy, he was happy his parents were going to be okay and well took care of. He grinned at them both and grasped them in a bone crushing embrace. The both stroked his head before releasing themselves. That's when he saw it. Both of their bodies lie back into the bed and then spirits rose from their bodies. They both waved at him, hand in hand, before slowly drifting towards the ground and out of sight. The time frozen barrier of the hospital halted and time began to drift forward. The previously suspended doctor resumed walking in, the monitor regarding his parents heartbeat became flat. The doctor rushed to their side, prepared to do whatever he could to revive them. Jimmy stepped in.

"It's okay Doc…it's their time to go" he stated, looking down on them with a warm heart. The doctors mouth gaped open to remark, but stopped. He closed both of their eyes and walked out of the room. Maxwell patted the genius' shoulder.

"Let's get everything taken care of and head home. We'll get the affairs in order and start on your training."

"Training?" Jimmy asked curiously, but was only met with the Mayor striding out of the room with his suit jacket in hand.

**Thanks for giving this a read, I've had this story in my head for a few months now, and finally got a chance to get it all typed out for the most part. It's been a while since I've wrote anything so please don't be too critical of me. It felt rushed getting all of this out in a couple of days but I feel somewhat accomplished. Be on the lookout for the next chapter if you enjoyed, thanks!"


End file.
